The disclosures herein relate generally to computer systems and more particularly to securing fans used to cool such systems.
In some computer chassis there is a need for snap-locking feature for the rear fan assembly. A sliding xe2x80x9cboltxe2x80x9d type of lock would be a good solution, except that it would require at least one additional part as well as a relatively complex subassembly, adding cost as well as being prone to jamming. Because of the drop-shock requirement of computer chassis, a conventional cantilever latch would either buckle, and thereby unlatch during drop, or be so thick and stiff as to make it very difficult to latch or unlatch. Also a conventional snap latch would not be able to lock down the fan assembly in a preloaded condition such as a screw does.
In general, a conventional cantilever latch is limited in the amount of normal load it can withstand before rotating and camming open, and/or, buckling. Within the context of the required latch movement forces, latch travel, latch strength, and available space, there often are not enough degrees of freedom available. Overall length, width and depth of cross section, and taper are typically the only variables. Also, a cantilever latch""s movement is always essentially circular, which is often not advantageous.
A common screw could provide a solution. However, a screw is deemed very undesirable as it forces the customer to use a tool to assemble/disassemble the chassis. Also, a common screw becomes a loose part, which can get lost within, and xe2x80x9cshort-outxe2x80x9d, the computer. A captive thumbscrew is often used for such applications, however, they are much more costly than common screws and are not as quick and easy to use as a snapping latch. Also, there may not be enough room or material to use a captive thumbscrew.
There are a plethora of conventional cantilever type latches used in computer chassis. Snap cantilever latches are used in all sorts of devices/products, ranging from battery door covers to gate latches for chain link fences.
Therefore, what is needed is a robust lock for a fan assembly which permits quick installation and removal.
One embodiment, accordingly, provides a quick release latch for a fan assembly which can withstand high force loads. To this end, a quick release latch includes a plate having a first flexible member and a second flexible member spaced apart from the first member. A grip member interconnects a distal end of the first and second members. A latch extends from adjacent the grip member.
A principal advantage of this embodiment is that the latch is flexible, robust and includes an anti-buckle capability for withstanding shock loads.